Kiss Me
by firstdragonrider
Summary: "Dear god, don't you need to breathe?" Deeks tone was turning sour very quickly and Kensi had a strong urge to glare daggers in the direction he was positioned. But the way Callen's mouth tasted against hers and the way his hand was trailing down dangerously low distracted her pretty quickly.


_A/N: I have such conflicting feelings about NCIS: LA and Kensi Blye. I'm pretty confident that I pair her with both Callen and Deeks equally. But seeing as Callen and Kensi get like no interaction anymore, I have to write these little stories to keep myself satisfied. Enjoy! _

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kensi, kiss me." Callen repeated his command, sliding his eyes away from her confused ones to look at their target across the room. The man was looking around nervously, his focus darting in every direction out of anxiety. "He needs something to distract him so that Sam can move in," Callen explained briskly, returning his attention to his youngest agent.

She was currently seated on the bar stool in front of him, her legs crossed and turned away from him. He was facing her, standing with one hand dangling at his side close to his gun and the other clutching his drink on the bar table next to him.

"_Did you just order a makeout session with my partner?" _Kensi couldn't help the ghost of a smile that crossed her features at the sound of Deeks in their earpieces. "_I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." _Callen knew that he was joking, but he heard the hint of jealousy in the man's voice. He raised both eyebrows expectantly at her, not wanting to repeat himself again.

"Make a show out of it," he continued, trying hard not to stare at their target. She pursed her lips, hesitating for a second longer before she whirled around, hitting her glass with her hand and sending it flying toward Callen. She jumped out of her seat, a shout of surprise on her lips as she faced him. Callen noted that their suspect's attention had been caught, but not completely.

"I'm so sorry," Kensi stuttered loudly. He cocked his head to the side, giving her a '_what the hell' _look which caused her to bite her lip. "Let me make it up to you!" She grabbed the nearest napkin and tried patting down his suite jacket which was now covered in her martini. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, causing her to stumble and catch herself on his chest.

"_You're gonna lose him," _Sam warned over their earpieces, referring to the suspect who was beginning to turn away. Kensi reached around Callen's waist and promptly whirled him around, pressing him against the bar counter. Callen's hands shot out in genuine surprise, steadying himself against the counter as Kensi pushed up against him, her hands on either side of him against the counter which trapped him.

"_Wow Fern, feisty much?" _Deeks' voice echoed in both their ears. Kensi leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his carefully, not quite sure what reaction he was looking for. He responded in turn by snaking his hand around her waist, the other going up to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss. He didn't go any further, but when he felt her tongue on his lips, he reciprocated and they quickly began fighting for control. He couldn't help but smile against her when she continued to be stubborn, raking her hands down his sides to rest on his hips.

"_It's working, keep doing uh… that." _The awkward amusement in Sam's voice did not go unnoticed. Callen took the opportunity to grip onto her tighter and turn them around so that she was the one pushed up against the counter. He trailed a kiss down her neck, glancing at their suspect who was watching them with enthusiasm. He also noted the way she released a shaky breath near his ear, pulling him back up for another kiss. They went at it again for a while, this time more controlled with more glances toward their target.

"_Dear god, don't you need to breathe?" _Deeks tone was turning sour very quickly and Kensi had a strong urge to glare daggers in the direction he was positioned. But the way Callen's mouth tasted against hers distracted her pretty quickly when she felt his hand trail down dangerously low.

"_I'm moving in," _Sam stated, and Kensi wrapped both arms around Callen's neck, tugging on his lower lip before drawing back to look at him. They were both breathing heavily and Callen blinked a couple of times, his hands still clutching onto her tightly. She licked her lips absentmindedly, studying his face while she tried to fully process everything that had just happened. The vague sound of "_federal agents!" _sounded in their ears and he pulled away quickly, making his way over to the suspect who had his face pressed against a table as Sam handcuffed him.

"Well then," Deeks grumbled when he suddenly appeared beside her. She didn't look at him, too busy making sure that her face wasn't bright red and that her dress was pushed down to the length it was supposed to be. "Remind me to be your date next time we go take down a suspect."

"In your dreams," Kensi muttered to him, rolling her eyes and jabbing him with an elbow. Sam and Callen approached them, the suspect in tow. The man was cursing loudly at Callen who stopped next to Kensi and Deeks.

"You've got some lipstick on your neck," Deeks pointed out loudly, clearing his throat. Callen absentmindedly reached up to his neck and snorted. He gave her a coy smile before turning to Deeks.

"I bet you wish it was your neck instead," he said nonchalantly, shrugging before he followed his partner. Kensi's mouth dropped open but quickly snapped shut when Deeks started spluttering.

"Once again, I repeat, I'm not sure I was comfortable with that!" Deeks called after the senior agent, heading out after him. Kensi followed, trying hard to hide the small smile on her lips as she saw Callen with his hand still rubbing the spot she had kissed him on his neck.


End file.
